just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanti Island
NOTE: This page is under construction. Hanti Island 'is a mysterious island in Fictional Content for Just Cause 2. Description This island can probably be considered as a fictional counterpart of Hantu Island. It has the same size as Hantu Island, but is located in south east Panau. It cannot be seen on the map, so you will encounter this island by chance. Unlike Hantu Island, this island does not fire electromagnetic pulses, but planes and boats are hit by lighting strikes, much like the lighting storms in Just Cause 4. Similar to Hantu Island, this island is always surrounded by a storm. History Ancient Times According to several sources, Hanti Island has been through lots of battles. Long before, in ancient times, this island was inhabited by a civilization called the Hanti Civilisation. The people were not war like, but very advanced, organized, and civilized. This civilization started from 3rd century ''BCE, and lasted an additional 10 centuries. What happened afterwards? Well, at the start, people gave different theories, but it was soon confirmed that the island was invaded by unknown forces. Since they are unknown to this day, they are referred to as The Unknown. They invaded in '''790 A.D, ended the civilization that once lived there, and ruled the entire island for 5 centuries. In 1275, the Mongols invaded Panau. They had already conquered a lot of Asia, including several areas near Panau. The Mongols attacked several regions in Panau, including Hanti Island, where they fought The Unknown. The Mongol Army was large in numbers, but The Unknown's forces were advanced and better trained, leading to a very brutal conflict, which resulted in the island being split between the two armies. In 1280, the Mongols suffered defeat, and left Panau, but the forces in Hanti Island were left behind, as The Unknown had destroyed their ships. There had been several attempts by the Mongols to get their men out of the island, but all ended in failure, and finally stopped in 1294, when the Mongol Empire broke into four kingdoms. The Mongols and The Unknown signed a peace treaty, which didn't last long. When the island was split, the Mongolian side was called "Hanti Mongolia" where as The Unknown side was called "Hanti tidak diketahui"(Unknown Hanti). The peace ended in 1300, when The Unknown caught a Mongolian spy near the border. Not ordered by the Mongolian chief, a Mongolian unit attacked The Unknown's forces. The Unknown launched a full scale offensive, pushing the Mongolians back to the edge of the island. But here their offensive came to a halt, and both sides fought brutal conflicts, which lasted for many years. But The Unknown were about to face a new enemy. When The Unknown took control of the island, early explorers (which will now be referred to as civilians or citizens) followed and started living on the island. They were free, but the later rulers (after 1050) started oppressing them. Citizens were getting annoyed, and now they were like "ENOUGH!!". In 1305, rumors started spreading about a rebellion, but the trouble began in 1310. Due to the condition of the army, it took the Civil Army (called so for the purposes of the creator) 5 years to secure the coastlines, and an additional 25 years to secure the outskirts of the mainland, plus an additional 30 years to secure the mainland. Now The Unknown were squeezed, but no faction (Mongolians, The Unknown, Civil Army) had any loss or gain in territory. In 1428, pirates arrived on this island to look for treasure, but got caught up in a war, with no way out. They first encountered The Unknown, and then started fighting the Civil Army. The pirates were a challenge, but were finally defeated in 1440. By this point, the Mongols had gotten extremely weak, but were fighting till their last breath. The Unknown still weren't gaining any Mongol territory, which made them draw their entire focus towards them. They attacked with everything they had in 1450, which gave the Civil Army an advantage, and they soon captured the capital. The Mongols suffered defeat in 1451, and the Civil Army had weakened The Unknown's forces. A brutal and prolonged conflict followed, and The Unknown had finally reached the edges of the island in 1476. Finally, in 1500, The Unknown surrendered, and fled from the island. Hanti Island remained peaceful for a century. This island, and Panau, was discovered by Niccoló de Conti in 1423. Modern era After the long lasting civil war, the new government took strict measures to prevent another uprising. Hanti Island remained at peace for a long time. However, the discovery of this island attracted the Dutch, who entered the island in 1653 as the Dutch East India Company. Their strategy to conquer the island was similar to that of the British to conquer India: pose as a trading company, stay there for a long time, build a reputation. But the next thing you know, people holding advanced weaponry magically pop up, along with unknown ships. Another weird thing is, they seem to be guarding Dutch trading posts. What exactly could happen that made the Dutch hire a private army to guard their trading posts, as if they were fortresses belonging to someone from the Royal Family? It later turned out, that the Dutch's real intention was to conquer the island, after they established control in 1/4 of the island in 1676. The Civil Army (now called the Hanti Army) put up a good fight, but were unable to hold off the mighty Dutch, and the new government lost all control in 1700. The Dutch introduced policies that added money in their treasury, taxing the poor citizens very heavily. In 1757, a new Civil Army was established, which rebelled to free the island from the exploitation of their rulers. They managed to secure 1/4th of the island, but apparently, the Dutch were too strong, and quickly pushed them back. This resulted in even more strict policies. This made the Spanish intervene in 1776, the British in 1783, and the Portuguese in 1794. The island was split between the Dutch, Portuguese, British and Spanish by 1800. '''The Portuguese, however were defeated in '''1815. The Spanish were defeated in 1855, after a 25 year long conflict. The British and the Dutch signed a peace treaty. The Dutch still imposed strict policies on citizens, which made them revolt once again, only this time, the Dutch were successfully defeated duct to the revolt being organized, and help by the British. The British quickly established control in the Dutch territories, and Hanti Island entered a peaceful state again. Hanti Island was then taken by the Germans in 1889, and then by the Japanese in WW1. All civilians left Hanti Island in 1930, when Japan began developing the EMP that we all know of. During WW2, Hantu Island was captured by the Japanese. Both islands remained in constant contact with each other. By 1950, Hanti Island had transformed into a duplicate of Hantu Island. However, Hantu Island lost contact with Hanti Island in 1976, due to some unknown reason that is still not known to this day. All that is known, is that vehicles (including cars) are struck by lighting, rather than being destroyed by EMP blasts. Geography This island's geography is different, and a bit similar, to that of Hantu Island. The island's grass is more overgrown than the grass in Hantu Island. It is the type of grass that's used in guerrilla warfare. The Hanti army used guerrilla warfare tactics against the Dutch, but it makes no sense to state that the grass hadn't been cut for about 3 or 4 Centuries. Apart from this, the northern and southern areas have many Plateaux(uneven land) so you might encounter small hills with shrubs, plants or trees. Hanti Island's coastline extends a bit farther from the east, where you can find a large crater with nothing inside. This crater is not visible at the height the picture above is taken. There are large rocks almost the size ofPanay's Statues scattered at different parts of the island. These might be an Easter Egg, but who knows... The rest of the island's topography is similar to Hantu Island's topography. Weather and those lightning strikes As mentioned above, similar to Hantu Island, this island is always surrounded by a storm. It can't be seen from a large distance but as you get closer, the storm becomes more visible. This is a way of whoever inhabits the island telling people to "KEEP AWAY!". Unlike the storm at Hantu Island, this storm doesn't just come out of nowhere. Upon reaching the outskirts of the storm(not the storm itself), you will encounter rain, and the removal of sunlight. Upon entering the storm, your visibility is greatly affected, and you will see little to nothing at all. As you move deeper into the storm, you descend further into darkness. At a certain point, you can hear thunder, and not long after you can hear and see lightning strikes. This is when the lightning strikes you. Similar to Just Cause 4, lightning strikes the tallest object in sight. Therefore, it's not advised to take a plane, but even if you do, it's suggested to fly as close to the water as possible, as that will reduce the chance of your plane being struck by lightning. Just be careful not to drown it. Boats, on the other hand, are much,much less likely to be struck by lightning than planes. Due to this, the use of Speedboats is strictly advised. Keep in mind that it's not that they can't be struck by lightning, but that they are less likely to. At a certain point, it's guaranteed that your plane or boat will be struck by lightning. From here onwards, you will have to complete the journey by swimming, which is a much slower, but safer way for traversal. Once you reach the island, you will see 2 or 3 lightning strikes striking something at the center of the island. Unlike the EMP, lightning will strike AI controlled vehicles along with cars on the island. Any vehicle you have commandeered, or dropped in by the Black Market, will be a victim of the lightning. Vehicles that are already on the island are not affected, unless you have commandeered them. Sometimes it's also possible to see the Black Market chopper be a victim. The lightning strikes are very powerful, and can kill Rico with one strike, except for a few exceptions. It's not advised to gain altitude due to this. Stay fast, stay low, that's the best advice anyone can give you. When lightning is about to strike Rico, do what you do in JC4. Points of interest *A large ball in the middle of the island that looks like the weather core in Zona Dos in JC4. *Ruins of a fortress a few kilometres away from the ball, with a shelf containing a sword, a bow and an Arquebus rifle. *The crater mentioned above. Nearby you can find a Dutch flag. *A set of destroyed EMP towers, like the ones at Hantu Island, only destroyed. *A ship on a beach, in the northern part. On it you can find an Armour part. *Crash site of a seemingly civillian plane in Orange colours at the western part. It's unknown how it got here, but in 2010, a man stated that The Unknown had returned to Hanti Island after hundreds of years. Hence, we can assume that he was in this plane, although there are no bodies in the vicinity of the site. *A makeshift bunker 1km north of the crash site. There are 30 to 50 5.56×45mm NATO bullets on the ground, with one magazine. The bunker cannot be entered. *Two WW2 era Japanese fighter planes crashed. They spawn at different places each time you visit the island. *Musket rifles scattered in the northern coastline, all unusable. Trivia Hmm....what to add here? Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 2 Category:Fan Fiction Projects